Quentin 23
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: The Leo Blade isn't powerful enough to kill a god and that's exactly what Quentin Coldwater of Timeline 23 had become. After waking from his attempted suicide he found himself changed in the most profound way. Now he must travel to Timeline 40 to find out just what the hell Julia Wicker had done to him. Quentin23/Julia.


_**Quentin 23**_

_**Chapter 1: Quentin 23**_

_Thoughts: Italic_

Normal: Normal

**Spells: Bold**

_**Timeline 23.**_

The Leo blade was an amazing powerful magical artifact, powerful enough that it could've easily killed the original Beast, Martin Chadwick, without any issue whatsoever. The current Beast, Quentin Coldwater, was a completely different creature.

Martin, unlike Quentin, was just a really powerful magician, one enhanced by drinking from the Wellspring sure, but a magician just the same. Quentin, on the other hand had killed and stolen the powers of a god, a minor one but a god all the same.

And that essentially made Quentin a god himself, and while the previous mention Leo blade was incredibly powerful it wasn't powerful enough to kill a god.

"Urgg." grunted Quentin as his eyes snapped opened, he tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest kept him from succeeding, as his eyes slowly trailed down his body he gaped when he saw the handle of the knife that was sticking out of his chest.

As he reached to grab the handle of the knife he remembered the series of events that let to it being stuck in his chest. He remembered attacking the school, the twinge of surprised when he saw Julia, even if the key had given him a heads up on her arrival. He remembers cutting some fool down before Julia hit him with one might strong spell, strong enough that it had burned away his moths and even knocked the wind out of him.

The fury, even shadeless he still felt some primal emotions, when somehow that annoying douche bag Penny traveled them all away, he still wasn't sure how the idiot had managed that without magic to power his tattoos.

"_Then they came here."_ thought Quentin grunting as he ripped the knife from his chest and with a flick of his wrist sent it flying across the room and away from him. To his surprise, which itself was a surprise, he felt a sharp pang of guilt when he remembered the way he cut Alice down.

"What the hell?" said Quentin out loud as he reached down towards his stomach, his hand glowing a fiery orange as he channeled magic. Once more Quentin couldn't help to gasp in surprise when he felt a small spark where there should've been only emptiness.

"A shade? How?" actually it was more of a sliver of a shade, a seed of one if you will, but more than enough to make Quentin feel all the things he had done since coming back from the dead.

Quentin was breathing rapidly as he got to his knees. Quentin looked down and his quilt was doubled when he saw the dried pool of blood. Alice's blood.

Thankfully her body was no longer there. _"Julia and her friends probably moved her."_ thought Quentin as he got to his feet and moved his eyes away from the stop, he wouldn't look at it again. He couldn't. Quentin was barely keeping it together as it was.

All around him, in a room that was filled with things that should've made him happy, things from the history of Fillory, Quentin couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of grief and anguish.

"Its this place's fault...everything went wrong when i came to this fucking world." growled Quentin as he glared around the throne room. His hands glowing bright blue as a spell started taking form.

"I and sick and tired of this world." said Quentin quietly as he spread his hands.

For a moment the world was silent and then without a word of warning a pure wave of blue energy exploded from the very center of Castle Whitespire obliterating everything in its path.

Ir took less than four minutes for the World of Fillory to be turned into nothing but ash, the only thing that survived the blast was a god, standing in the rubble of his childhood dreams.

_**Timeline 40**_

The world was silent and somber as a group of young people, and an older black gentleman, sat around a campfire, lingering music notes could be heard in the air around them. The all looked as miserable as they felt.

They had saved the world but in the process had lost their heart. Quentin Coldwater was dead. And none of them knew how they would go on. They sat around the fire in silence for a while before the older black man stood up with a small cough to get their attention.

"I think it's time I retired for the evening," said Dean Fogg before he gave each of his grieving students a stiff nod and left. That small interruption in the somber silence was apparently the cue everyone needed because as one almost all of them started making motions to leave.

Unfortunately fate had other plans for this small group of Magicians, plans that would cause them even more heartache.

As Margo was slowly helping Eliot get to his feet the night sky was illuminated in a bright blue color that startled the hell out of the group, the light was coming from a growing swirl of light blue magic. Julia could feel dread pooling in her stomach, for some reason the magic coming from the portal felt familiar.

Kady and Alice, the group's strongest Magicians, now that Julia was powerless, immediately took stances in front of the group in case whatever came out of the portal was hostile.

"Eh what the hell is happening?" questioned Penny as his clothes whipped around him, the wind coming from the portal strong enough that it almost pushed him back. Elliot was having a much more difficult time remaining standing, at least till Margo noticed and moved next to him to steady him.

"That's a portal but it looks different than the ones I saw in class," said Alice, not really surprising anyone since she was known as one of the smartest magicians around, her time as a niffin only strengthening that position.

"This shit wouldn't happen ten minutes ago when Dean Fogg was still here." muttered Margo as she strained to keep both herself and Eliot standing. At least the man could identify what the hell was happening right now.

Julia, whose panic had been growing since the portals appearance was just about to suggest they make a run for it when the portal flashed and disappeared but not before a figure stepped out of it.

When the group managed to blinked away the spots from their eyes they couldn't help but gasp when they caught sight of the man that had emerged from the portal

"Oh…" Margo couldn't help but stare as she suddenly had to hold up the full weight of Elliot as the poor man looked like he was about to faith and they stared at the man standing in front of them.

"...my…" Kady and Penny both looked as shocked as well.

"...God." both Julia and Alice looked like someone had punched the in the belly as hard as they could as they stared at their previously death best friend/boyfriend.

Quentin Coldwater was standing before them with a black look on his face as he fiddled with the cuff link of his left jacket sleeve.

Before any feelings of happiness could form on the group of Magicians two members of their group notice something familiar about the Quentin standing before them. His suit.

"Holy shit! That's the Beast." screamed Penny as he made to move towards Julia to protect her from the perceived threat but before he could even cover half the space he was flung away from the group with a single hand motion from Quentin.

"What the fuck is happening?" growled Kady, her eyes flying form the down form of Penny to the now scowling Quentin. Around her the rest of the group, minus Julia, had the same questioning looks on their face.

"He's the Quentin from Timeline 23…" said Julia so quiet most of the group had to strained their hearing to catch what she said. The Quentin standing before them just smirked at Julia for a second before his eyes glowed blue, the group before him suddenly freezing in place.

"There." said Quentin as he took off his jacket and draped it over one arm, he then slowly made his way to stand before the still shellshock Julia, as he did he passed the now whimpering Alice. None of the Magicians noticed how Quentin's jaw clenched and how he did his best to not look in ALice's direction.

As Quentin stood in front of Julia he couldn't help but wonder if the tears streaming down her face where from fear or something else.

"_Either way i don't care, i finally found her, and I will have my answers._" thought Quentin as he grabbed Julia's shoulder.

"It took me months to find the spell to travel between timelines…" said Quentin as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Julia's ear. The shiver that traveled through her body sent a small thrill through Quentin's.

"...and now you're going to tell me what the fuck you did to me." growled Quentin as his grip on her shoulder grew tight and with a blink both he and Julia where gone. The second they disappeared the spell keeping the other paralyzed broke but most of them were still too shocked to move. At least until one of the broke the silence.

"That the FUCK JUST HAPPENED!' screamed Eliot as he finally lost the fight with his shaking legs and dropped back down to his seat, dragging Margo along with him.


End file.
